Being your soulmate
by Miss Cactus
Summary: [UA] Stiles détestait le gris.


**BEING YOUR SOULMATE**

 _Stiles détestait le gris._

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Gris**. J'ai tout de suite pensé à ces UA avec des âmes-soeurs où on ne voit pas les couleur avant de l'avoir rencontrée c: Donc dans cette histoire, les personnages voient tout en gris jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent leur âme-soeur.

 **Note review** : Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stiles détestait le gris. Il en était même malade, il ne supportait plus de voir différentes nuances de cette couleur terne depuis sa naissance. Son père lui avait expliqué, des dizaines de fois, que sa vision changerait lorsqu'il aurait rencontré _la_ personne. Lorsqu'il la croiserait, la toucherait, et que toutes ces couleurs changeraient, il comprendrait enfin que les couleurs n'étaient pas si importantes.

Peut-être. Mais Stiles en avait quand même ras le bol.

Pourquoi devait-il baser sa vision du monde sur une personne dont il ne connaissait rien, qu'il bousculerait certainement dans la rue sans faire attention, pour au final ne plus jamais la revoir s'il ne faisait pas attention à elle ? Sincèrement, cette vie était pourrie, la génétique était pourrie, le dieu derrière cette catastrophe était pourri, tout était pourri.

Et le voisin qui le terrorisait depuis qu'il avait emménagé en face ? Encore plus pourri.

Derek était le parfait cliché du connard qui effrayait toutes les personnes qui osaient croiser sa route. Il fixait les gens sans les saluer, leur lancer des regards noirs sans raison, ne répondait pas lorsqu'ils leur parlaient, une horreur.

Au début, il ne lui faisait pas si peur que ça, il l'énervait juste énormément. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à son père il avait enfin réalisé que ce traitement lui était personnellement réservé. Apparemment, il était très charmant avec son père et les autres voisins. Pas très expressif, certes, mais serviable et poli, ce qui suffisait apparemment.

A partir ce de moment, Stiles commença à lui prêter attention et ce qu'il remarqua ne lui plut pas vraiment.

Derek avait cette mauvaise manie de le fixer férocement à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision et peu importe ce qu'il lui disait, le plus vieux ne détachait jamais son regard de son visage. Petit à petit, il avait remarqué qu'il le croisait de plus en plus souvent, à des moments complètement aléatoires comme lorsqu'il sortait les poubelles ou qu'il allait chercher le courrier. Derek était toujours là, dans le jardin d'en face ou à la fenêtre de sa chambre, en train de le regarder/

Et c'est en réalisant ce point, que Stiles avait commencé à avoir peur.

Mais il était hors de question de lui montrer, oh non ! Il avait vécu toute sa vie dans ce quartier, hors de question qu'un nouveau l'empêche de sortir quand il voulait.

Et les provocations avaient commencé.

Des remarques, des regards hautains, des grimaces lorsqu'il le voyait. Tout était bon pour que Derek comprenne qu'ici il n'était pas le chef, qu'ici chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait et ce peu importe de quel gang il venait.

Evidemment, ce qui devait arriver finit par... arriver.

Alors qu'il sortait tranquillement de chez lui, que Derek faisait de même, Stiles n'avait pas pu retenir une remarque sarcastique lorsque le plus vieux passa à côté de sa Jeep. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la fureur sur le visage de Derek que ce dernier l'avait plaqué contre sa voiture, une main attrapant le col de sa veste et l'autre tenant son bras contre la vitre passager et–

Oh.

Oh même.

Stiles sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Derek s'écarquiller, yeux dont il pouvait voir la couleur, de même que sa peau ou encore les motifs sur sa chemise et merde.

Derek était son âme-sœur.

Derek Hale était son âme-soeur.

Oh bordel.

Sa vie était foutue.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
